Panthea's Quest
by ClockworkHorcrux
Summary: What if Trelawney's prophecy for Harry was false? What if someone else was fated to destroy Voldemort? Follow Panthea on her journey for revenge, the dangers of being a demigod, and possibly finding love in the process. Reviews welcome.


**Chapter 1 – Hecate's Visit**

May 1991

"Hello Albus," Hecate said quietly.

Albus Dumbledore looked up to find the Greek Goddess glaring at him with contempt. The famous twinkle in his eyes dimmed. He quickly stood up and presented himself in a deep bow of respect and said, "My Lady, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hecate continued to glare, but made herself comfortable on a plush chair she conjured. "You may sit. I'm here to tell you that my daughter is now ready for an apprenticeship and I wish for it to be here in Hogwarts."

Albus sat behind his desk and tried to make himself look as thoughtful as he could in a Goddess' presence. After a moment, he spoke, "I do need to know her age and qualifications for an apprenticeship. Also, do you have a subject in mind for her apprenticeship? As she is your daughter, I can only assume her knowledge of magic is quite extensive."

"Panthea will be 18 years old in July. She has been educated by myself, Chiron, and attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. I understand you have a very capable potions master who is also quite profound with defense against the dark arts. I wish for her to study under him. As for her knowledge, I will let you learn for yourself." Hecate said smugly.

Albus sat for a moment unable to think of what to say. Trying to hide his discomfort and uneasiness of the situation he asked, "I do not mean to question your judgement, Lady Hecate, but are you sure apprenticing her under Severus Snape would be wise?"

Hecate's anger flared at his inquiry, her power blazing in her eyes. Albus let a yelp slip from his mouth and tried his best not to cower before her. He didn't want to anger nor be on the bad side of this Goddess. He knew this was her just showing a small amount of the power she truly held. "I do hope, Albus, that you're not trying to dissuade me from this decision. I am not the only Olympian who wishes this to happen. Maybe Lord Hades will do a better job of convincing you?" She said with a sharp edge in her voice.

Albus believed he was starting to understand. This was possibly more than an apprenticeship for young Panthea. He wondered to himself if she was being sent to retrieve him for the God of the Underworld or if there was a full Quest involved. There was one thing he desperately wanted to know, however. He decided the question was worth Hecate's wrath. "I understand what you want of me. Just tell me when you want the apprenticeship to start and I will have everything ready for your daughter. However, there is one question I dearly wish to ask. Why apprentice under Severus?" Albus delicately asked.

The smile on Hecate's face was somewhere between evil and satisfied. "If my daughter chooses to reveal that to you then you will know. I expect you to protect my daughter from harm and not the so-called protection you provided for her father. I will, however, give you some warning. Do not interfere with my daughters' endeavors unless she invites you to participate, general advice may be welcome, and you may find that while she is here, Hogwarts won't be as accommodating to you as it will be to her. After all, it was my own children who founded this magnificent school. With that Albus, be ready for my daughters' arrival on July 5th. That will give you around two months to prepare and have everything in place. I will be back sometime before my daughter arrives to meet this Severus Snape personally, so be on your toes."

Albus knew the conversation was ending and smartly closed his eyes so he wouldn't die from the sight of Hecate's Godly form as she vanished. He knew why the Goddess was so cold with him. She needed someone to blame and he was it. He walked over to the glass cabinet where he kept the pensive and poured a memory from June 1973 into it.

 _Albus stepped into his memory. He was standing in front of Flourish & Blott's in Diagon Alley. A young man in his thirties was approaching a slightly younger Albus. "Good afternoon sir. Might you be Albus Dumbledore?" The young man said with an American accent._

 _"Indeed, I am young man. And you are?" replied Albus._

 _"Please forgive my manners. My name is Gwilym Caedmon." Gwilym said._

 _"All is forgiven, my boy. So, what brings you across the pond?" asked Albus._

 _"Actually, is there somewhere more private we may speak? My business here is urgent and I would like to wrap it up as quickly as possible." Said Gwilym quickly._

 _"I see no problem with that. I have just the place, however I will need to apparate you in myself as the place is warded from my enemies." Albus explained. He knew that if this young man was indeed an enemy they would be sent to another location._

 _"That works for me." Gwilym said simply._

 _So Albus held out an arm for Gwilym to hold and they apparated to his family home in Godric's Hollow. Upon arriving in a small cottage Gwilym quickly keeled over, green in the face, and started heaving. With a wave of his wand, Albus cleaned up the mess. "Take it slowly my boy. This must be your first time travelling by apparition. The first time is always the worst and can get to the best of us." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye._

 _"What kind of travel was that? Ugh, that was awful! I feel like I was sucked through a vacuum cleaner," mumbled Gwilym._

 _"Well I dare say I've never heard that before. What might I ask is a vacuum cleaner and shall I put on some tea?" asked Albus._

 _"Tea sounds good and you've never heard of a vacuum cleaner? How on earth do you clean your carpets?" said a slightly bewildered Gwilym._

 _Albus chuckled, "With magic! How else?"_

 _Gwilym had a thoughtful look on his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, now that we are somewhere private, I have a very serious question for you. What do you know of the Gods? Specifically, the Greek Gods." Gwilym asked in a most serious tone._

 _Albus was a bit taken back. Very rarely the old Gods were spoken of and even then, it was only as lore. "Not much to be perfectly honest. The most I heard of them were stories in my youth." Said Albus._

 _"Well, I'm here to inform you that it is all true. My father has sent me on a quest and the only information he told me was to seek you out and convince you of what I need to do. Are you willing to listen?" asked Gwilym._

 _"And who might your father be?" Albus said side stepping the question._

 _"I thought it might come to this. My father is Lord Hades, God of the Underworld. I'm a Demigod. While I have some control over what you call magic it is what you mortals believe to be the Dark Arts." Gwilym said seriously._

 _"And what magic is it, that is considered Dark Arts? Are you speaking of curses and hexes?" asked Albus as his eyes narrowed on the man._

 _Gwilym sighed, "I guess you would call it death magic. I can travel through shadows, raise or release the dead, summon or banish spirits, converse with animals of death such as the children of Cerberus and Thestrals, and command Acromantula. As a child of Hades I fight with Stygian Iron which can harm both the immortal and mortal."_

 _Albus' eyebrows raised into his hairline. He had never heard of many of these powers and felt it hard to believe. Demigods are just myth. How can any of this be possible? Albus continued his contemplation trying to find a way to ask what he wanted to know without sounding condescending._

 _"I see your having trouble believing what I say. What would help you to believe my powers and of my innocence, as I know within the wizard community dark tends to equate to evil." Said Gwilym._

 _Albus looked at the young man thoughtfully for a moment. To be able to speak to his beloved little sister Ariana again might be wonderful, but at the same time was it worth the pain? He was certainly interested in this shadow travel that was spoken of. Maybe taking the safer route would be best._

 _"How far can you do this shadow travel and can you bring people with you?" asked Albus._

 _"I can shadow travel all over the world with one or two people with me, with a group of around five or six I can clear modest distances without tiring, but I cannot travel to the underworld with mortals." Stated Gwilym._

 _"That actually sounds quite interesting. So, if I were to ask you to bring us to Athens, Greece you would be able to?" Questioned Albus._

 _"I could, however, I am forbidden to travel to the Ancient Lands. Those lands are fraught with perils that neither of us could handle with only one demigod present. Even though I am an adult, a child of the big three would be hunted immediately by any monsters that continue to linger there. Normally once a demigod reaches maturity, which is 21 years old, monsters tend to leave us be to go after the younger and weaker." Explained Gwilym._

 _"I see. That's a shame. How about we go to America then? As an American that should be easy enough and I can't say I've ever been." Said Albus._

 _"Well that's easy enough! I'll take you to the Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island!" Gwilym said in an excited tone._

 _Next thing Albus knew Gwilym had grabbed his arm and walked them into the closest shadow. As they did it turned into what looked like a black tunnel. Within a few moments, they were walking into the sun shine on an island with a beautiful view of Manhattan. Not too far away were some picnic tables that Gwilym started walking towards. Albus followed and decided it was time to hear the young man out._

 _"That was quite impressive! Now, I believe there was something you wished to speak to me about?" Asked Albus._

 _"Yes sir. My father sent me to England to remove someone who is a threat to both him and your community. It is my understanding that you know him. His name is Tom Riddle, but goes by the self-stylized name of Lord Voldemort." Said Gwilym._

 _Albus was taken aback. This he was not expecting. He knew Tom was gaining power and followers. War was on the horizon. Albus took his time to respond. "You, young man, are just full of surprises, aren't you? I must say this wasn't what I was expecting. I am curious as to how he is a threat to your father."_

 _"While I can't reveal everything, I can tell you that he has performed rituals that undermine my father's rule in the Underworld. These rituals are true dark magic and most evil at its core. I have been tasked with ending his life so he can receive the punishment my father deems proper for his actions." Said Gwilym._

 _"Is there anything of these actions or rituals you can tell me of?" Asked Albus._

 _"I am only permitted to tell you that the least of his crimes are torture and murder. Both of which have been most prominently brought about using the Killing Curse and the Cruciatis Curse. Both, as I have been told are considered unforgivable in the magical community. Many of the murders he has committed he has framed others to avoid detection." Said Gwilym grimly. At this the memory ended._

Albus stepped away from the pensive, and removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to make plans for the young demigods pending arrival and the next visit of her mother. He also needed to fill Severus in on all that has happened and all that will. He just hoped Severus will be amenable to having an apprentice.


End file.
